


Always

by RGraves



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Summary: An alternative ending and beginning to Harry Potter.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter feared more than anything Lord Voldemort despite her bravery, it was human to feel fear and what was expected of her was something to be frightened of. James had told Dumbledore the man of whom he thought as perfect. "Absolutely not Albus" it was the first time James had used his first name "I won't allow it". Lily desperately wanted to tell him off her assuming she would be told what to do by James husband are not especially when it came to a decision that ultimately would have to be hers. In the pouring rain outside the old Black house James stood meeting the rain soak through his messy hair while she stood anger the umbrella "Just who does he think he is expecting that of us". 

"He's not expecting it of us" she said bitterly and she turned on "He's expecting it of me". 

"Lily" he went to hug her. 

"Leave me alone I need to think" she stormed off leaving behind but he came running behind her "Stop it !" she screeched "I mean it I want to be alone. You've been doing this since our first term running after me, just for once when I ask you to leave me alone I wish you would listen". He stepped back and she marched on through the streets, Dumbledore had asked her if she would face Voldemort herself he was barking clearly. She was everything he and his death eaters despised even more than muggles. They hated those born in muggle families with magical blood mud bloods, half breeds not since the days of Gelert Grindelwald had pure bloods been so bold in their beliefs and brazen on their attacks on muggles and mud bloods. She was the chosen one Dumbledore had tole her that a prophecy they managed to get hold of before the death eaters before him. When she discovered magic the world had been filled with a bright a beautiful colour now it was dark and grey with gloom replacing joy. The Dark Lord they were calling him now not even Grindelwald got quite that highly thought of but maybe he didn't inspire fear the way Voldemort did. Albus had told them he did not expect any dark wizard of note to appear in his lifetime again he certainly didn't expect one on Grindelwald's level, let alone one who would ultimately surpass him entirely. In the following years Grindelwald would only be remembered due to his mention on Dumbledore's bio on the cards collected chocolate frogs by children. She walked for miles just like a muggle attracting no attention to herself just walking in the rain. How could she say no it was said she could defeat the dark lord, that she was the only one mentioned to ever have a chance. Lily took herself inside a small cafe and asked for a cup of tea. Her and James had been trying for a child that would have to stop if she was about to do this she would have to train to be able to match Voldemort curse for curse. She closed her eyes and remembered the wedding day she remembered James handsome his hair neatly combed for once, his friends by his side Serious whispering in his ear as she came down the isle. She always felt a tinge of sadness when she remembered them this way she knew Lupin, Serious, James and Peter as good men but she also remembered them as cruel little bullies at school, there favourite target he best friend Severus. She remembered him fondly even after he called her a mud blood she knew it was because he was angry, the embarrassment of her saving him from James. James was so angry but she remembered blaming "If you hadn't made him so angry" she scolded James but Severus and her never really spoke again, and she missed him. Over the years she realised she fancied James and he changed too Dumbledore said she should be proud of that "What" she had asked and he told her. 

"James Potter is a brilliant Wizard doted on by his family, that sometimes can give even someone with a good heart a rather nasty ego. But the right partner brings out the best in people, you have brought out the best James oh I dread to think what he would've become if Lily Evans never attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. I also weep for the fact it's rivalry that has brought out the best in Slytherins Severus Snape, the only wizard I think may actually rival James and between you and me when it comes to brains" Dumbledore hushed down a bit so no one else would here this at the leaky cauldron "Well James Potter couldn't hope to outwit Severus Snape even if Severus was hit with a memory loss charm. If they had been friends if they could make it up I dare say the greatest Wizarding duo the world has ever known would've been the result. But Severus is as likely to forgive and forget as a muggle is to start playing Quidditch".

"Well a better man would" Lily had answered half heartedly but Dumbledore just peered over the top of his half moon spectacles.

"I think we both it's not quite so simple Lily, I am very fond of James and yourself but if Severus too. I cant say that I find his grudge whole unfounded James was particularly nasty to him". Lily had no defence for James the persecution of Severus had been one of James Potters favourite pass times when he was young, usually when Severus was simply just sitting minding his own business. A slow stirring her remembering her first warm handshake with James Potter when she was placed in Gryffindor and her disappointment at Severus her friend her best friend being placed in Slytherin. They tired to meet every day they tried to stay friends but she made friends in Gryffindor and Gryffindors hated Slytherins and vice a versa. The constant flirtations from James didn't help and he seemed to constantly appear when she would sit with Severus and hurl insults at him for being Slytherin, Lily always suspected James first attraction to her was only die to how much it annoyed Snape to see him flirting with her. Lily drank her tea and she wasn't surprised to see Albus Dumbledore sit opposite her "Apologies Lily for the disturbance and the ugliness back at the house" she nodded as Dumbledore smiled warmly. 

"Professor I wanted to ask" he handed her a piece of paper. 

"The light house" he simply said. 


	2. The Lighthouse

Lily used her broom stick to get to the lighthouse. The moon was dimly lit this night and black water was still, she had sent a letter to James saying she needed some time to herself to reflect. She trusted only Dumbledore who would have no problem telling James straight it that it was not his business to tell him where she'd gone when she trusted him to keep it secret. As all her friends in most ways were James's friends it was not likely they would keep her secret, Serous especially. She landed on the rocky outpost and opened the door to the lighthouse "Hello" she called "hello" there was no answer she climbed the winding stairs the lighthouse was drafty and dark. The rain suddenly came down heavy outside beating off the windows "Hello" Lily called again. A light came on by the window the figure sat on the chair was dressed all in black his hair was shorter than it had ever been, not cit short but just following below the eyes unlike back Hogwarts where it nearly covered his entire face. "After all this time" he said. 

"Dumbledore told you" she said rolling her eyes and chewing the side of her mouth. 

"Yes" Severus said "He did"

"It's good to see you" she told him smiling.

"No it's not" he said flatly looking her directly in the eye "I know you don't want to talk me Lily I'm not stupid your here because you think I can help you"

"Dumbledore told only me" she said "He didn't want me thinking the worst of you"

"Yes of course despite the fact I told him no one can know"

"Your being very brave" she said. Severus stood up and walked to the cabinet he took out a towel and threw it over to her "Thank you" she said. 

"Just go" he said turning from her and going further up the winding stairs. Lily chased after him. 

"No not this time Severus, not this time you won't walk away from me" when the reached the upper floor Lily saw it and dropped the towel. A wooden mannequin was stood at the back the room the lighting flashed and the light came in through the window, it revealed the dark robes and death eater mask. "Worse than you imagined it" Severus asked he touched the mask with his finger tips "I used to wear it with such pride you know, I believed in it in the great mission of The Dark Lord". 

"No you didn't your not like them, Severus your good and kind" 

"I never wanted to be. Since James I've wanted to be cold and distant and as far way from good as I can be, I tired being good you know rising above them. It was your suggestion remember" she did remember the humiliation Severus injured and Marauders hands "That day I lose my temper once, just once" he snapped slightly "and you couldn't stand the sight of me you ran into his arms, you can say you were doing it for my own good but you just needed an excuse to go running to him" he turned from her. Lily felt an immense sense of guilt was over her, she remembered how close Severus got with Crabbe, Foyle and Malfoy. She closed her eyes as she felt a hot tear trickle down her cheek "You did this because me". 

"Don't flatter yourself" he said "I did it for me you just happened to show me that nice guys, finish last. It's the selfish ignorant, bratty, self absorbed, arrogant specky little bullies who get what they want. At first it's annoying then a few flirtations later it goes from leave me alone to fiddle underneath my skirt in the great hall" Lily slapped him hard in the face for that.

"James tried to apologise to you" Severus smiled.

"Is that what he told you" he shook his head "figures. Just go Lily I don't want you here, I don't want you around me I'm not doing this for you or anyone else. Get out" Lily left the lighthouse and looked back and knew she couldn't leave just yet. 

Severus sat on the window bay as Lily stood outside staring back at the lighthouse in the rain "Just go away" he whispered it was too painful to see her, to hear her speak was like having needles shoved in his ears. He felt tears sting his eyes _'MUDBLOOD'_ he had roared it in his anger, his frustration, his humiliation at the hands of Potter. He breathed in deep, he remembered the last time he met James Potter the last time they seen each other. It was after the graduation ceremony at Hogwarts James, Serious, Peter and Remus were drinking at the three broomsticks. Celebrating and being loud in the past years their tit for tat curses and charms had ceased almost completely Belatrix had said "Because your getting better than him Severus, it takes you what seconds to undo one of his pathetic spells. Last time remember you left him in the hospital wing for a week with your tongue tied charm". Lucius had backed him up on several occasions along with his friends Slytherins answer to the marauders may have had only himself, Belatrix and Lucius and decent wizards and witch but they had the numbers. Lucius had nine or ten underlings and Belatrix had a few witches following her around as good a wizard as Potter was in his own right, he still couldn't duel nearly twenty at once and Severus liked that most of all when the marauders apart from James of course had lost their nerve in the hallways. James still called after them of course but not Serious, Peter or Lupin no they all tried to restrain "Just leave it James" Lily most of all tried to tell him to be the bigger man. They exact thing she used to say to him did she even realise how much that hurt him, she told them off for their pranks on Severus but now Severus was the one with the big stick she never once came looking to scold him, that hurt worse than anything. As they sat drinking in the pub Lily had gone home early Severus walked up to their table "Potter" he said. 

"Get lost Snape, I'm having a drink with my friends why don't you go back to yours" James said sarcastically pointing at the empty bar stool he had been siting on as he'd come alone.

"Unlike you I don't feel the need to have my cheerleaders follow me around like lap dogs, no offence Lupin" Remus stood up and so did James. 

"You want to take it their" said James.

"They say don't got down to your enemies level but I like it down here Potter, let's be honest. I hate you, you hate me but if we can be serious for a moment you started it. Now I'm going to finish it, the edge of the Forbidden Forest beyond the school tonight James. Alone you and me we settle this" James looked into his eyes a slight smirk came across his face. 

"So what if I win" 

"You live knowing your better wizard than me"

"Not much of a prize" 

"Oh but it is Potter, I see it in your face your little spells or amusing but lets face it you ran out of ideas a few years back. I notice you've lost your nerve not casting as many little curses as you used too"

"Don't rise to it James" said Serious who was being uncharacteristically human today.

"What if you win what I have to stop seeing Lily I suppose" both he and the group sniggered. 

"Not at all I encourage your relationship. I wouldn't even have her" that brought sharpness to James's face.

"Careful" he said the group looked genuinely frightened now. Serous Black stood up. 

"Lads that's enough ok" he said separating the two of them "Listen Snape we were kids ok, James was an ass I can admit that as his friends and believe it or not we are sorry. But you weren't as innocent as you seem to think either, can't we share a beer and move on where not it in Gryffindor or Slytherin anymore" the rest of them seemed to find this agreeable except for James. 

"What I get" Severus said ignoring black "Is to know I beat you in the end Potter. The edge of the Forest alone, leave your cheering section behind" Severus nodded at the Marauders. 

"I'll be there" said James "Your right we'll settle this the right way one on one". 

"Good" Severus answered. 

"We're not watching you walk into a trap he'll have his Slytherin Squad waiting for you" Lupin argued. 

"No" James said "I know Snape here many things but he's no liar and he's not into ganging up" 

"Well I had some bad experiences with that sort of thing" Severus answered looking them all over. Lupin and Peter looked down not being able to meet his eyes, as he left through the front door he felt someone grab his arm. Serious was stood there "What ?" Severus asked. 

"Good luck" Serous held out his hand. 

"For tonight"

"No, not for that as a matter of fact I would say your victory would be to not show up since going in there shaking hands and moving on clearly isn't in you. But for what it's worth I'm sorry for the part I played, i wanted to say it a while ago but it's not easy to look someone in the eye when you've been as I said an ass" Severus shook his hand. "Severus try to let it go, Dumbledore taught me that a while ago believe me everyone has a story. Sometimes someone is mean even cruel because there is something bad happening to them that no one sees, I was very angry young man when I was younger. Dumbledore taught me that holding onto it means it never goes away" he gave Severus a firm handshake and went back into the pub.

Lily returned to the lighthouse and she climbed the spiral staircase again. She looked at Severus sat in the window bay staring out into the darkness. "I'm sorry" he said "for what I said. I never should have said it, it was wrong. You know what happened"

"I know you were angry and I was Hirt we both made a mistake"

"No we didn't you made your choice long before that day, long before I said what I said Lily. Let's stop trying to outsmart the truth, you fancied James Potter, as you got older you knew it even though you didn't like that particular side of him. I just gave you an excuse and pushed you into his arms that day" it was true Lily did she knew now if she didn't know then, but she'd never taken into consideration how much this would have hurt Severus. "I could never hate you Lily, I wouldn't save James from drowning if I was on a boat with a life raft" he wiped away tear "Because of you I leaned it's better to be feared than loved, I learned it's better to be strong than compassionate, I learned the only way to protect your heart is to pretend you don't have one". Dumbledore had once told her all those years ago. 

"Be careful with your decisions lily sometimes what makes us happy is not always good, sometimes we must take others into consideration. I knew a boy once who thought only of how people could help him gain power, he became a very powerful man but many were hurt in that process and in the end many died. Little problems can become big ones before you know it Lily, be gentle with the heart it is fragile thing it can withstand all sorts and be broken several times. But some people can't repair it once broken and there is none more lost to us than those with hearts they have chosen to bury rather than repair"

"Severus" she said "I need your help The Dark Lord"

"Will kill you in seconds if you try to fight him. Lord Voldemort has no equal Lily Dumbledore is all ther his between him and total victory, he's won Lily it's over it's too late. Go home live a little longer" she seen Severus reflection in the window the rain droplets obscuring it. Lily approached the bay window and sat opposite him, they sat staring at each other for a while. 

"I'm sorry" she said "I never thought, I never thought about how much you were hurting. Your right James did so many terrible things to you but I always gave him another chance, you did one thing wrong and you went and found friends brothers and sisters and arms to stand by you like James had his. Your so right I've not a leg to stand on all those years of friendship and you only ever did one thing wrong, in a moment of anger and embarrassment. I am truly sorry" she said taking his hand, holding it close to her chest the lighting flashed illumination his face. She seen in his eyes it was still there in his dark pools they still said _I love you._


	3. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***IMPORTANT NOTICE***  
> I HAVE MADE A REALLY BAD MISTAKE ON THIS FANFIC I APOLOGISE FOR THIS TO ANYONE WHO WAS ENJOYING, I CAN'T FIX IT WITH EDITING. SO THERE WILL BE A NEW NAME BUT THE SAME SOTRY FOR THE MOST PART POSTED THIS WEEK, MAYBE IN STAGES. IT OCCURS TO ME THAT LUPIN WOULD BE THE VOICE OF REASON NOT SERIOUS. I'M GOING TO DO A LITTLE MORE READING AND POST THE NEW VERSION UNDER THE NAME. EXPECTO PATRONUM.

The owls hooted in the tress and the grasshoppers clicked in the tall grass. James Potter stood there on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, like living shadow all in black Severus emerged from with in. He glided almost like a wait on the air "Let's not stand on ceremony Potter" he announced. 

"Three hits" said James. 

"No" Severus replied "Obviously to the death but how about until one submits, vocally" James narrowed his eyes his nerves giving a little but he nodded strongly, gaining his composure he puffed out his chest "Alright Snape, let me show you what a real wizard can do"

"It would be prudent to actually show me instead yammering on like a School Boy" Severus spat "Expelliarmus" Severus cast as he waved his wand. He knocked James several feet backward into the dirt "Easier than even thought specky". James groaned but jumped back to his feet he raised his wand ready to attack "Come on Potter, give it your best shot". 


End file.
